


Everything About You Made Me Fall In Love

by peachyysweetz



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Cuddles, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Pining, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Yakwak week, innuendos, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysweetz/pseuds/peachyysweetz
Summary: Yakko found himself falling in love with his brother every day, even over the littlest things.
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Kudos: 31





	Everything About You Made Me Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off YakWak week with a bunch of OTP prompts combined to make this fic.

Yakko’s brother was the most endearing of the Warners.

Not only on set or whenever they were doing a cartoon, but just the little things he did around him. The three just finished rearranging the layout of the tower’s interior for the fifth time this month, figuring they wanted to have their own bedrooms again rather than the “logical” interior mess with the single bunk, hammock and ball pit. Yakko had a cat flap on his room door, so when he heard the crinkling of plastic, and shuffling, he first thought a raccoon somehow got inside the tower. An ear perked as he took out an earbud, looking up from his book. When his eyes met the source of the sound, he soon found it to not be a raccoon, but an azure sleeve waving around a small bag of chips. An offering. A gloved hand covered his smirk, stifling laughter so he could actually say thanks to his brother before he burst out laughing. Then, he grabbed the chip bag and popped it open, listening as his brother scuffled around to Dot’s room, clawing under the door frame to get her attention for a chip offering.

Yakko went back to his book, snacking on chips every now and then, unable to let the smile fade from his face.

* * *

Dot thought of herself as the cutest Warner, but somehow, Yakko found it to be quite the contrary. Of course, her eyelash batting, begging, and cutesy-wootsey tone were great in swindling herself out of trouble, or to get what she wanted. Only a well-trained individual would be immune to her enchanting charm. However, nothing she did made him feel the same as Wakko acting like a dog, when he leaned on his chest whenever he was tired, or his silly tongue-out smile. Yakko’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Wakko’s tail wag and get on all four paws, hopping around in circles while the fast food employee bought his rather inordinate order to the counter. The younger Warner siblings always made fun of Yakko for being overdramatic, but Wakko was always overly-excited over food. It was integrated in his character, after all. As Wakko gazed at the burgers with glossy, half-lidded eyes, Yakko felt the creeping longing for his brother to look at himself the same way.

* * *

Yakko was pissed at his brother. Not because Wakko had done anything that wronged him in particular, but because he was intentionally being a tease.

“I know Yakko has a _really_ funny card to complete this one~.” The middle child purred, leaning up against him as Yakko hid his cards against his chest.

“Oh come on! I only have three black cards.” Dot complained, “Pleeeaaase Yakko, please, please just let me win this one round?”

Yakko stared at the card prompt, _What’s the next Happy Meal_ _™ toy?_ Then back to his white cards, hoping Wakko wouldn’t see. He used this tactic to his advantage last time, looking at which cards he could counter with to win the next round. Yakko wasn’t about to let Wakko cheat again, but with Wakko getting up in his face, purring and stroking his fur like Dot wasn’t right in front of them, was very distracting. Yakko’s face flushed as Wakko neared closer, like leaning in for a kiss, before he pulled away as Yakko slammed down a random card from his hand.

“The next Happy Meal™ toy is…” he flipped Dot’s card, “a windmill full of corpses.”

Wakko nearly choked on his laughter before going to Yakko’s card, his brows furrowed before he started laughing.

“Foreskin?!”

Dot ended up winning that round.

* * *

Yakko was great at multitasking, he had to raise his younger siblings for goodness sake! He always found it easy to stretch his limbs to keep Wakko from running into a wall while helping Dot get ready for the day. Lately, though, keeping up with his brother and watching the cookies to prevent them from burning was proven to be a hassle. The oldest Warner was usually the one to treat his siblings by baking them goodies, or cooking a hot meal. He thought it’d be nice to bake a few batches of cookies, but it seemed nearly impossible to keep an eye on the timer, do laundry, and fight off his brother who kept trying to steal cookie dough from the bowl.

“Please Yak, just a lick!” Wakko begged, making a run for the bowl again. Wakko may have been cute, endearing, and someone Yakko just simply _fawned_ over, but despite all that, he was still just a person. An adorably stupid person that would get food poisoning if Yakko let his guard down for even a second.

Yakko stopped his brother with the palm of his hand, pointing the spoon at him.

“No way, lil sib! Every last bit of this dough is getting baked whether you like it or no- wha- HEY!”

Wakko stretched out his tongue to the wooden spoon, causing Yakko to restrain him with a leg, holding the dough-covered spoon as far from him as possible.

“Juh da tih!” Wakko pleaded, unable to make coherent words with his tongue stretched a whole foot from his body.

“Goodnight, everybody!” Yakko responded, trying to stretch his own limbs further away from Wakko’s tongue.

Wakko’s tongue retracted in defeat as he realized he wouldn’t be able to get some dough with brute force and begging. Standing there with a grumpy pout, he balled up his fists in his sleeves. Yakko snorted and leaned down to his brother.

“Aww, don’t look so glum, baby bro. In a few minutes, these cookies will be do-”

Yakko must have been dreaming, because the next thing he knew, Wakko’s lips touched his own. It was just a swift peck, but it was enough to stun the taller toon into oblivion. When he snapped out of his daze, the remnants of his cookie dough was nowhere to be found.

* * *

“Stop trying to lead.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re stepping on my foot!”

Dancing was no issue with the Warners, but trying to dance on slippery, hardwood floors in crappy woolen socks? Impossible.

Yakko caught Wakko for the ninth time, gripping his hand tightly to keep him from slipping headfirst into the floor. This was Wakko’s idea. Not the socks wearing, but that if they danced together, they would “fuse.” No music, just Yakko struggling to lead his brother in a Lindy Hop dance. They restarted, sliding around on the floor while Wakko tried to kick his legs and hop around when Yakko extended his arm. He pulled Wakko back in and switched arms, giving his brother a twirl. This time was actually good, aside from the slipping and missteps. Wakko found it easier to try to work with sliding around rather than fighting it completely, even though the Lindy Hop called for bouncing movements that made him nearly fall a few times. Luckily Yakko held his hand in an iron grip, pulling him back up when he felt him falling. Unfortunately, their only good try had to come into a crashing halt when Yakko pulled Wakko back in. He miscalculated the force, catching him a bit too late. They toppled over, falling backwards onto the floor. Yakko had the wind knocked out of him, but still worried for his brother’s wellbeing, even though his fall was cushioned by his own body. Wakko quickly pushed himself up, hands on either side of Yakko’s body. Yakko was about to ask if he was okay, but the words died in his throat. Something about Wakko hovering over him, face inches away from his, made his heart skip a beat. 

That cute face…

Yakko felt Wakko’s breath as his little brother inched closer and closer to his face, eyes fluttering shut as their lips softly touched. Yakko’s hand reached up behind Wakko’s head, scratching behind his ear. Their mouths parted, entering one another, tasting each other. Wakko let out a soft whine and ran his hands over Yakko’s soft fur, pulling him into an embrace. Suddenly, Wakko bit Yakko on accident, and all the fun was over. The oldest sibling yelped and pulled away, covering his mouth with a hand.

“Sorry… My body thought you were food.” Wakko mumbled, sliding off of Yakko and sitting with his legs crossed.

“It’th fine, thib.” Yakko responded, words slurring from his sore tongue.

Yakko leaned in to kiss Wakko again, but the younger brother gently pushed him back.

“What are we?”

Yakko blinked, baffled at the question. “Wh- what?”

“I mean… are we still brothers.” Wakko clarified.

Yakko’s brow pressed together, processing the question, and it took another moment to process an answer. “Of course we are, Wak.” He said.

“Brothers don’t make out.” Wakko stated.

It was true. This wasn’t something a normal, healthy family did, but the Warners were anything but normal. “Wellll we just did.”

“Are we gonna go to jail?”

Yakko snorted. He pulled Wakko into his lap. “I don’t think so, sib. Who says it’s illegal to kiss my little bro? Plenty of big brothers do it.” He responded.

Wakko pondered for a moment, resting his head against Yakko’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and slow breathing tempo. “Mm… guess you’re right…” He muttered.

Yakko scratched Wakko’s ear, kissing him on the head. He knew what Wakko was talking about with the question, but found comfort in the loophole. “Don’t worry about it, Wakko. I’ll protect you. I did it since we were first drawn, I’ll do it even if you stop loving me in this way.”

Wakko quickly looked up to Yakko. “I could never fall out of love with you!” He exclaimed.

A subtle smile became plastered on Yakko’s face. Oh, his sweet, caring, baby brother. Everything he did was a reminder of why Yakko loved him so much- why he fell in love with him every day. Yakko kissed Wakko on the lips, before moving him off, standing.

“Wanna just watch TV? I can’t wrap my head around this whole fusion thing.” Yakko suggested.

Wakko nodded so hard that if he didn’t have ears, his hat would have fallen off. The two sat on the couch, Wakko laying against Yakko while an arm held him in place.


End file.
